Goodbye, my lover
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: AU Humanos / Arthur se había repuesto por fin de una crisis existencial -porque sí, había llegado hasta ese punto- y ahora había logrado tomar las tiendas de su vida. Eso, claro, hasta que el pasado toca la puerta de su casa y amenaza con destruir su presente y, probablemente, su futuro. FrUK. USUK. FrUKUS.


¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento muchísimo el retraso en muchas historias y ahora que inicio otra nueva a la lista, con mayor razón. Tenía el borrador guardado y aprovechando que me cancelaron una reunión, vengo a dejarlo por aquí.

 **Advertencias** : Yaoi (as always), FrUK, USUK, FRUKUS reveses sentimentales y las ganas de agarrar a patadas a uno o más personajes del fic.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Lord Himaruya. El título se lo robé a la canción de James Blunt, que ha sido una de las que me han quitado el aliento estos últimos meses.

* * *

Dejó el libro a regañadientes, después de que todo intento de llamado (grito, si vale la pena decirlo) a cierto gringo ocioso había fracasado, y se levantó mientras mascullaba un "ya voy" que pondría a pensar al idiota que se le haya ocurrido tocar la puerta si era bienvenido o no. En su camino, devanó recuerdo por recuerdo intentando buscar el nombre de alguna posible visita o cierta correspondencia fechada para hoy, sin éxito.

Al llegar de la puerta, empezó a quitar los cerrojos con cuidado, recordándose que la siguiente vez no cedería y haría que Alfred cumpliera su turno de abrir la puerta. No iba a perdonarle que lo hubiese separado en un momento tan importante, cuando la trama que bien se había desarrollado había llegado al clímax… y, ahora que lo piensa, probablemente el visitante pudiera compartir el mismo destino que su prometido.

El sonido del timbre, irritante como él solo, volvió a resonar.

— Un momento. —siseó con un tono amable bastante forzado, mientras rodaba los ojos por mera frustración.

Rogó a todos los dioses que no sea un vendedor de puerta en puerta o un niño que hacía su travesura de turno porque hasta su paciencia tiene un límite, el mismo que tenía una aguja vibrando encerrada en un medidor marcando "peligro inminente".

Tomó la perilla y la giró con premura para acabar con el contratiempo lo más antes posible, recibiendo al visitante con la puerta un poco más abierta de la que solía permitir en alguna otra situación rutinaria y… sus músculos se congelaron, completamente incrédulo ante la imagen que captaban sus ojos.

— ¡No has cambiado en lo absoluto! —la voz retumbó en su cabeza, desatando un sinfín de preguntas, órdenes y reacciones que estuvieron a punto de darle una jaqueca. El tipo sonrió. — De verdad dudaba… pero me alegra saber que aún conservas la misma dirección.

Tragó un poco de saliva en un acto reflejo al ver esa sonrisa perfectamente fiel al recuerdo que tenía en su memoria, sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio que aún yacía en el pórtico. Siente el cuerpo rígido y la lengua tiesa, como si su cerebro y el resto de su cuerpo hayan tenido una pelea de esas grandes como existen en su casa, con sus hermanos.

— Pero eres un hombre de palabra ¿no, caballero inglés? —lo picó como solía hacer antaño, acercándose peligrosamente hasta tener el sutil aroma de vino y cigarros mentolados rozando su piel, sus labios.

Pudo sentir el contacto sobre los suyos, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas su maldita respuesta y su nula capacidad de hacer algo para detenerlo. Pudo sentir la añoranza opacando por unos segundos su sentido común, mientras que el último recuerdo del bastardo vinatero viene a su cabeza, haciendo que el gesto incomode y la sangre le hierva.

Pero… esto debía ser una pesadilla ¿no es cierto? No existe otra jodida explicación para ello, menos cuando oye los pasos tras de sí, notando, ya muy tarde, el recorrido desde el pasillo hasta la sala de estar.

— Arthur ¿todo bi-

Aspiró el aire de una enorme bocanada cuando el francés vaciló y levantó la vista, fijando los ojos en Alfred, el hombre que hace no más que un par de semanas, se había arrodillado ante él después de una cita bastante cursi con un anillo y le había hecho la gran pregunta, a la que había contestado con un escueto "sí" sin titubear.

Rogaba para que la tierra se lo tragara ahora mismo, sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

Tragó saliva, mirando de un lado hacia el otro. Simplemente, esto no estaba pasando.


End file.
